


Mix-up

by kiexen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiexen/pseuds/kiexen
Summary: Crowley crossed his arms and shot a glare at the plant sat in front of him, in the back of the Mini Eden backyard garden of the South Downs cottage. "Is that. A spot? I know we just moved, but you're better than this!"





	Mix-up

**Author's Note:**

> A small procrastination drabble.  
> No beta, as per usual.

Crowley crossed his arms and shot a glare at the plant sat in front of him, in the back of the ~~Mini Eden~~ backyard garden of the South Downs cottage. "Is that. _A spot_? I know we just moved, but you're better than this!" The demon crouched down to pick up the pot, but paused when he noticed the plant wasn’t shaking like it should be, like it used to. A quick glance around told him none of the others were afraid either.

Crowley narrowed his (exposed) eyes. “What, do you think just because you’re not at my place and outside now, you have nothing to fear? In that case, you _can_ say goodbye to your friend.” He snatched the pot and stood, sauntering towards the shed attached to the back of the house. Crowley had been intending to give them a grace period due to moving but their lack of fear drove him to reinstate it.

A loud grinding noise filled the air briefly, as inside the shed, Crowley carefully switched the plant to another pot. He left it on a shelf to be gotten later, grabbing the original pot and heading back out into the garden. The demon lifted the pot to show the other plants who, dammit, still weren’t afraid. With a growl, he put the pot back where it was and stalked inside.

Retrieving the plant from the secret (at least, secret to the plants outside) door that led from inside the cottage to inside the shed, Crowley grumbled to himself as he found a place to home it.

“My dear, what are you muttering about over there?” Aziraphale asked, walking over to where the demon was now kneeling on the floor, situating the plant between a few others. Crowley glanced up at the angel, made a face, and turned back to the plant to carefully prune the damaged leaf.

“Nothing,” he hissed. He heard Aziraphale chuckle above him before crouching next to him.

“You’re a dreadful liar, dear. What is it?”

“They’re not afraid of me anymore. I’ve spent _years_ instilling fear into them and it’s gone. And I don’t know why,” Crowley sighed, twiddling the removed leaf between his fingers absently. Aziraphale hummed thoughtfully.

“Do you think it’s possible in the move, one of your ‘killed’ plants got mixed up made it outside instead of inside?” The angel used his fingers to make quotation marks around the word. Crowley’s own fingers paused and he blinked. Pushing himself to his feet he walked over to a window overlooking the garden. His eyes raked over the assorted plants carefully before landing on a particular spider plant, nestled, almost hidden, amongst a few begonias. It was a much more lush looking plant than the others around it, due to having previously been in the demon’s special care.

“Oh, _dammit.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Crowley, to the spider plant: *John Mulaney voice* Stop snitchin' motherfucker.


End file.
